


Неразрешимые противоречия

by meg_aka_moula



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такой же мутант, такой же гей, такой же… актив. Получай, Чарльз Ксавьер. Наслаждайся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неразрешимые противоречия

Неразрешимые противоречия – так, кажется, называли в суде стандартную формулировку при разводе. И это слово как нельзя более подходило к их с Эриком ситуации. То, что поначалу казалось подарком судьбы (какова вероятность встретить такого же, как ты, мутанта с такой же ориентацией, которого к тому же тянет к тебе с такой же невероятной силой?), в итоге оказалось ее насмешкой.  
Такой же, как ты, говоришь? Ну, вот тебе точно такой же. Такой же мутант, такой же гей, такой же… актив. Получай, Чарльз Ксавьер. Наслаждайся.  
Нельзя сказать, что они не пытались. Пытались честно и неоднократно. Результат – увы – был предсказуем: как только дело доходило до главного, организм реагировал мгновенно и недвусмысленно, как древний римлянин в Колизее, недовольный увиденным зрелищем. Продолжение начатого в таких условиях, по сути, являлось насилием, чего ни один из них не хотел – Эрик после лагеря, Чарльз по природе своей, да и слишком сильны были чувства.  
Приходилось довольствоваться другими способами, что они и делали весьма успешно. Но, как ни грустно это признавать, этого оказалось недостаточно. Казалось бы, какая мелочь, а вот поди ж ты! Не хватало немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но это «чуть-чуть» преследовало Чарльза постоянно, жужжа в ухо противным неотступным комаром и заставляя раз за разом испытывать сосущее чувство незавершенности. И он знал, что Эрик чувствует то же самое – мысли для этого читать было не обязательно.  
Зато это стало небольшим, но все же утешением после, когда события вышли из-под контроля, и бывшие друзья оказались «по разные стороны баррикад». Теперь, по крайней мере, с этим чувством покончено раз и навсегда, вместе с чувствительностью ниже пояса, думал Чарльз. Выбирая между возможностью ходить и телепатией, он выбрал телепатию и не собирался об этом жалеть – даже сейчас, когда Эрик стоял перед ним на коленях, зарывшись лицом в его ладони, а пресловутый шлем бесполезной консервной банкой валялся в углу.  
О чем жалеть – ведь теперь он мог дать Эрику то, что не получалось раньше, и когда тот, повинуясь настойчивому движению чужих пальцев, поднял голову, первым потянулся к его губам.  
Уже позже, зацелованный до звона в ушах, раздетый в мгновение ока и прижатый к постели горячим телом, Чарльз понял, какого он свалял дурака. Он-то считал, что возбуждение в этой жизни больше ему не грозит, что он рад будет просто лежать и дарить удовольствие, что эмоций для него окажется достаточно... Как же он ошибался! То мерзкое чувство незавершенности, которое преследовало его когда-то, вернулось, умноженное стократ – ведь получить разрядку в его состоянии было попросту невозможно.  
То есть, это он так думал. У Эрика на этот счет оказалось иное мнение. Гениальное в своей простоте.  
\- Kalle, lies! – выдохнул он и прижал пальцы Чарльза к своему виску.  
\- Что… - нахмурился было тот, и тут до него дошло.  
Ахнув от восторга, Чарльз потянулся к Эрику всем своим существом, и в то же мгновение почти забытые ощущения обрушились на него, как лавина. Ему даже пришлось зажмуриться – при взгляде на самого себя сверху начинала кружиться голова. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал ничего подобного - дрожа от нетерпения, он по миллиметру входил в распластанное под ним тело, покрывая поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться, лишь бы отвлечься и не навредить… и в то же время чувствовал эти поцелуи на своем лице. Ощущал сводящий с ума жар, погружаясь все глубже, и понимал, что это он, его жар сводит их с ума, заставляя пальцы на ногах – на ногах! – поджиматься, а мозги - плавиться от наслаждения.  
Невозможность хоть как-то контролировать процесс делала и без того острое удовольствие и вовсе запредельным, и Чарльз застонал, понимая, что еще немного – и он не выдержит. Отключится, как перегоревшая лампочка. Буквально через пару минут.  
Словно читая его мысли, Эрик, наконец, перестал осторожничать, и уже через полминуты Чарльз под ним бился и выл от небывалой сенсорной перегрузки – двойной оргазм оказался почти ему не по силам, и только вовремя отпрянувший Леншерр спас его от отключки, разорвав тактильный контакт.  
В себя Чарльз пришел не сразу; несколько минут он только и мог, что хватать ртом воздух да потрясенно таращиться на Эрика. Который сидел на краю кровати почему-то уже наполовину одетый и с озабоченным видом считал его пульс, бросая короткие взгляды на дверь.  
\- Эрик, что?.. – Чарльз неопределенно поводил в воздухе свободной рукой, имея в виду одновременно дверь, одежду и пульс.  
\- Да вот думаю, бежать за помощью или - наоборот - баррикадироваться, - криво усмехнулся Леншерр. Озабоченность на его лице сменилась явным облегчением.  
Чарльз почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Извини, пожалуйста, - смущенно проговорил он, неловко кутаясь в одеяло. – Я никак не ожидал…  
Вместо ответа Эрик сгреб его в охапку вместе с одеялом и прижал к себе.  
\- В следующий раз так не делай.  
\- Не буду, – согласился Чарльз, улыбаясь куда-то ему в подмышку. – И не волнуйся, Хэнк не начнет сюда ломиться. Я его… предупредил.  
Эрик невольно посмотрел в угол. Шлем все так же неярко блестел в лунном свете.  
\- Ты ждал меня. – Вопрос прозвучал как утверждение.  
\- Всегда, - просто ответил Чарльз. - Но только Логан вернул мне надежду. Раз в будущем мы с тобой были вместе, значит, все наши неразрешимые противоречия на самом деле решаемы, было бы желание. И, друг мой… я должен сказать тебе что-то очень важное.  
\- ..?  
\- Если ты обнимешь меня еще крепче, я задохнусь.

fin


End file.
